Jizzy (mission)
Get in the pimpmobile. Drop the ho off Downtown. Waste the pimp in Hashburry. Take out the rival pimp. Get back in the pimpmobile. (If the player gets out of it) Save Jizzy's girl. Take out both punters. Get to the hotel Downtown. Take out the preacher and his protection. }} Jizzy is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson. This mission is divided into two parts; one part is given by San Fierro Triads leader Wu Zi Mu from Carl's garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas; the other part is given by Jizzy B. from Jizzy's Pleasure Domes in the Battery Point district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Woozie, Cesar and Guppy are in the back office where the photos Carl took previously are hanging on the wall. Guppy identifies them as the Loco Syndicate consisting of the boss (whose name he doesn't know), the muscle (T-Bone Mendez) and the middle-man (Jizzy B.). Carl decides the easiest method of infiltrating the syndicate is through Jizzy and is told he can be found in the Pleasure Domes. Upon arrival at the club, Carl convinces Jizzy to employ him. Jizzy then send him out to deal with a client who has already killed two of his girls. First, Carl takes the pimpmobile and drops off another of Jizzy's girls at a hotel in Downtown. He then kills a rival pimp working out of Hashbury. Jizzy then calls Carl on the car phone and tells him that another girl is being attacked and sends him to take care of it. Carl makes his way to the location in Foster Valley and kills the two men attacking the girl. Jizzy phones Carl again and tells him that the girl Carl dropped off at the start of the mission is trying to leave and that he wants her, her sugar daddy, and his protection killed. Once Carl has taken them out Jizzy calls a final time thanking him for his help and telling him that the car has just come up on an APB, resulting in a two star wanted level. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the pimpmobile *Drop the ho off Downtown *Waste the pimp in Hashbury *Take out the rival pimp *Get back in the pimpmobile *Save Jizzy's girl *Take out both punters *Get back in the pimpmobile *Get to the hotel Downtown *Take out the preacher and his protection Deaths * Rival Pimp - Killed by Carl Johnson under the orders of Jizzy B. for messing around with Jizzy's hos. * 2 Punters - Killed by Carl Johnson under the orders of Jizzy B. for beating up on one of Jizzy's hos. * Preacher Bishop - Killed by Carl Johnson under the orders of Jizzy B. * Preacher Bishop's girl (optional) - Can be killed by Carl Johnson under the orders of Jizzy B. * Preacher Bishop's protection - Killed by Carl Johnson under the orders of Jizzy B. as well as for getting in his way of killing the Preacher Bishop and his girl. Reward The rewards for this mission are $3,000 and increased respect. The missions T-Bone Mendez and Mountain Cloud Boys are unlocked. Gallery Jizzymission-GTASA2.jpg|The Punters. Hashbury pimp.png|The pimp in Hashbury that the player is tasked to kill. Preacher-GTASA.jpg|Preacher Bishop. Walkthrough Part 1 Jizzy-GTASA-SS1.png|Cesar is talking to Woozie and his bodyguard in the office of the garage. Jizzy-GTASA-SS2.png|Carl arrives and asks Cesar if he developed the photos they took of the drug ring meet. Jizzy-GTASA-SS3.png|Carl notices Woozie and the two greet each other. Jizzy-GTASA-SS5.png|Woozie tells Carl that he was trying to tell Cesar they were friends. Jizzy-GTASA-SS7.png|Carl tells Woozie that he wants some information from him. Jizzy-GTASA-SS8.png|Woozie agrees to tell Carl whatever he wants to know. Jizzy-GTASA-SS9.png|Cesar asks Woozie if he knows who the people from the drug ring meet are. Jizzy-GTASA-SS10.png|Woozie tells his bodyguard to take a look at the pictures. Jizzy-GTASA-SS12.png|The bodyguard says that the drug ring is called the Loco Syndicate and is a major organization. Jizzy-GTASA-SS13.png|The bodyguard says that The Triads don't deal with the Loco Syndicate, as they don't want to get involved in drug dealing. Jizzy-GTASA-SS14.png|The bodyguard says that the man in a black jacket is the leader of the organization, however, he doesn't know his name. Jizzy-GTASA-SS15.png|The bodyguard says that T-Bone Mendez, who Cesar recognized at the meeting, is the muscle of the organization. Jizzy-GTASA-SS16.png|Cesar asks the bodyguard who the man in the middle photo is. Jizzy-GTASA-SS17.png|The bodyguard says that the man is Jizzy B. - the biggest pimp in town, who helps the Loco Syndicate organize drug deals. Jizzy-GTASA-SS19.png|The bodyguard likens Jizzy's role in the Syndicate as that of a concierge. Jizzy-GTASA-SS20.png|Carl says that if he's to infiltrate the Loco Syndicate, then Jizzy is his way in. Jizzy-GTASA-SS21.png|Carl asks the bodyguard how he should approach Jizzy. Jizzy-GTASA-SS22.png|Woozie says that Jizzy can be found at the Pleasure Domes club, ran from an old fortress under the Gant Bridge. Jizzy-GTASA-SS23.png|Carl thanks Woozie for the information and walks off. Jizzy-GTASA-SS24.png|Woozie tells Carl that he'll see him around. Jizzy-GTASA-SS25.png|Carl must head to the Pleasure Domes club and offer his services to Jizzy... Part 2 Jizzy-GTASA-SS26.png|Jizzy is relaxing in the corner of the club with two prostitutes while another dances striptease. Jizzy-GTASA-SS27.png|Jizzy muses about his lavish lifestyle. Jizzy-GTASA-SS28.png|Jizzy says that all of the furniture he owns is of mink fur. Jizzy-GTASA-SS29.png|Carl approaches Jizzy. Jizzy-GTASA-SS30.png|Jizzy notices Carl and tells him that he's not interested in talking to him. Jizzy-GTASA-SS31.png|Jizzy tells Carl that all of the small-time thugs that come to him for work keep on trying to steal his girls, so he's not going to take any risks with Carl. Jizzy-GTASA-SS32.png|Carl tells Jizzy that he's interested in working with Jizzy rather than working with the girls. Jizzy-GTASA-SS34.png|Carl tells Jizzy that he's heard of Jizzy's power in San Fierro and would like to come work for him. Jizzy-GTASA-SS35.png|Jizzy is amazed at Carl's speech. Jizzy-GTASA-SS36.png|Carl says that he's new in town and that he's free to do any job that Jizzy gives him. Jizzy-GTASA-SS37.png|Carl says that it'd be an honor for a guy like him to work for a "legend" like Jizzy. Jizzy-GTASA-SS38.png|Jizzy falls for Carl's tricks and tells him that he can give him a job. Jizzy-GTASA-SS40.png|Jizzy tells Carl that since he's intelligent, he leaves the small jobs for guys like Carl. Jizzy-GTASA-SS42.png|Jizzy tells the prostitutes to go fetch him a drink while he and Carl has a quick chat. Jizzy-GTASA-SS43.png|Jizzy says that he can't look over the entire city by himself. Jizzy-GTASA-SS44.png|Jizzy says that to rule a city successfully one must be able to look over the entirety of it easily, thus he needs Carl to be his man on the streets. Jizzy-GTASA-SS46.png|Jizzy says that someone has been murdering his prostitutes. Jizzy-GTASA-SS47.png|Jizzy says that he wants Carl to find out who the killer is, then kill them. Jizzy-GTASA-SS48.png|Carl accepts the job. Jizzy-GTASA-SS49.png|Carl says that Jizzy can rely on him to do more jobs in the future. Jizzy-GTASA-SS50.png|A security guard leads Carl to the exit. Jizzy-GTASA-SS51.png|As Carl leaves the club, Jizzy catches up to him and tells him to wait up. Jizzy-GTASA-SS53.png|Jizzy tells Carl to drop off a prostitute in Downtown before he goes looking for the killer. Jizzy-GTASA-SS54.png|Jizzy tells Carl to use the phone in the car to call him afterwards. Jizzy-GTASA-SS55.png|As they part ways, Jizzy tells Carl to not damage the car too much. Jizzy-GTASA-SS56.png|Jizzy tells Carl to treat the Broadway like it was the popemobile. Jizzy-GTASA-SS57.png|Carl getting into the car. Jizzy-GTASA-SS58.png|Carl has to drop the girl off in Downtown. Jizzy-GTASA-SS60.png|As Carl and the girl drive off from the Pleasure Domes, she tries to seduce Carl. Jizzy-GTASA-SS61.png|Carl ignores the prostitute's advances. Jizzy-GTASA-SS62.png|The prostitute doesn't catch on that Carl isn't interested and continues trying to seduce him. Jizzy-GTASA-SS63.png|Carl still ignores her. Jizzy-GTASA-SS64.png|She says that she doesn't like working as a prostitute, but she needs the money. Jizzy-GTASA-SS65.png|Carl continues ignoring her attempts to converse. Jizzy-GTASA-SS66.png|The prostitute gets tired of trying to start a conversation and insults Carl, staying quiet from that point on. Jizzy-GTASA-SS67.png|Carl driving the girl to the client in Downtown. Jizzy-GTASA-SS68.png|Carl dropping off the prostitute at the Zombotech Corporation building in Downtown. Jizzy-GTASA-SS69.png|The girl gets out of the car and walks into the building. Jizzy-GTASA-SS70.png|Carl calls Jizzy and tells him that he dropped the girl off. Jizzy-GTASA-SS71.png|Jizzy tells Carl that he's got another job for Carl. Jizzy-GTASA-SS72.png|Jizzy tells Carl to deal with this errand before going after the killer. Jizzy-GTASA-SS73.png|Jizzy says that some small-time pimp has started rivalling his business. Jizzy-GTASA-SS74.png|Jizzy says that one of his girls has spotted the pimp in Hashbury and is going to try to stall him. Jizzy-GTASA-SS75.png|Jizzy tells Carl to head over to Hashbury and kill the rival pimp. Jizzy-GTASA-SS76.png|Carl has two hours to get over to Hashbury and kill the pimp while Jizzy's girl stalls him. Jizzy-GTASA-SS77.png|Carl nearing the pimp's location in Hashbury. Jizzy-GTASA-SS78.png|Carl performing a drive-by on the pimp. Jizzy-GTASA-SS79.png|After killing the pimp, Carl decides to call Jizzy. Jizzy-GTASA-SS80.png|Carl calls Jizzy and tells him that he won't have to worry about the rival anymore. Jizzy-GTASA-SS81.png|Jizzy says that he wasn't ever worried about him. Jizzy-GTASA-SS82.png|Jizzy says that he's run out of errands and Carl can get to the main job now. Jizzy-GTASA-SS83.png|Jizzy says that the previous prostitutes that were murdered were working Foster Valley. Jizzy-GTASA-SS84.png|He tells Carl to go to Foster Valley and see if he can find the person that's been killing Jizzy's girls. Jizzy-GTASA-SS85.png|Carl has to go to Foster Valley and find the murderer. Jizzy-GTASA-SS86.png|As Carl looks around Foster Valley, he comes across two punters beating up a prostitute. Jizzy-GTASA-SS87.png|Carl running over one of the punters. Jizzy-GTASA-SS89.png|Carl shooting the remaining punter. Jizzy-GTASA-SS90.png|Having handled both killers, Carl must go back to the pimpmobile and give Jizzy a call. Jizzy-GTASA-SS91.png|Carl calls Jizzy, but gets interrupted by him. Jizzy-GTASA-SS92.png|Jizzy tells Carl that he's like a bad luck charm. Jizzy-GTASA-SS93.png|Jizzy tells Carl that the girl he previously dropped off at the Zombotech Corporation building in Downtown wants to leave. Jizzy-GTASA-SS94.png|Jizzy tells Carl that a favorite client of hers plans to help her escape from Jizzy's racket. Jizzy-GTASA-SS95.png|Jizzy says that he can't have his prostitutes being seduced. Jizzy-GTASA-SS96.png|Jizzy orders Carl to get back to the Zombotech building and kill the whore and the client. Jizzy-GTASA-SS97.png|Carl has to get back to the Zombotech building where he dropped the prostitute off previously. Jizzy-GTASA-SS98.png|Carl speeding back to the hotel. Jizzy-GTASA-SS99.png|Carl stopping by the Zombotech Corporation building. Jizzy-GTASA-SS100.png|Shortly after Carl arrives, a white Stretch pulls up by the hotel. Jizzy-GTASA-SS101.png|The whore comes out of the hotel with her client - a priest. Jizzy-GTASA-SS102.png|The priest tells the whore to get into the car and remove her clothes so he may "take a better look at her corruption". Jizzy-GTASA-SS104.png|The priest tells the limo driver to drive him and the whore out of San Fierro before any of Jizzy's guys can catch up to them and kill them. Jizzy-GTASA-SS105.png|The motorcade takes off. Jizzy-GTASA-SS106.png|Carl must kill the priest, the bodyguards and Jizzy's girl. Jizzy-GTASA-SS107.png|Carl initiating a car chase by shooting at the preacher's protection's car. Jizzy-GTASA-SS108.png|Carl chasing the limo and the bodyguard vehicle. Jizzy-GTASA-SS109.png|After Carl takes out the protection, the preacher tries to calm down the whore, assuring her that "the lord's army" will soon come to assist them. Jizzy-GTASA-SS110.png|As Carl chases after the priest, he keeps on trying to have sex with the whore. Jizzy-GTASA-SS111.png|Carl chasing the preacher's limo through the streets of San Fierro. Jizzy-GTASA-SS112.png|After some time the preacher's limo crashes. Jizzy-GTASA-SS114.png|The limo explodes killing both the preacher and the whore. Jizzy-GTASA-SS115.png|Carl calls Jizzy and tells him that he has killed the priest. Jizzy-GTASA-SS116.png|Jizzy tells Carl that he's well reliable. Jizzy-GTASA-SS117.png|Jizzy tells Carl that the pimpmobile just came up on the APB. Jizzy-GTASA-SS118.png|Jizzy tells Carl that he can do whatever he wants with the car. Jizzy-GTASA-SS119.png|Jizzy just asks Carl to keep the car away from the Pleasure Domes. Jizzy-GTASA-SS120.png|Carl assures Jizzy that he won't lead any cops to his place. Jizzy-GTASA-SS121.png|Mission passed. Trivia *There are four unique vehicles in this mission: a bottom-black Stretch, a unique black Huntley with heavy handling, the Pimpmobile (brown Broadway) used in the mission and a khaki brown Camper with the headlights on owned by the men beating the girl under the Foster Valley intersection. *The song featured in the pre-mission cutscene is West Coast Poplock, which can also be heard on Bounce FM. *This, In the Beginning and Verdant Meadows are the only missions where it is possible to save whilst carrying them out, although the player cannot save once the final part of the mission is given to them. *When Jizzy is referring to having eyes everywhere, the line is a rendition of the line said by Teddy Duchamp from the film Stand By Me where his friend Chris says "You four eyed pile of shit!" and Teddy replies, "A pile of shit has a thousand eyes." Much similar to the line said by Jizzy. *What Carl says to the girl while he's making his way to the hotel in Downtown is similar to what he says during dates with his girlfriends. The girl is an obvious Latina (probably Mexican) who's trying to make conversation with CJ speaking in Spanglish ''(mix of Spanish and English). After CJ shows no interest in chatting, she dismisses him, calling him ''puto (bitch in Spanish). *If the player lets the preacher and their protection drive away without killing them, they will drive to the countryside before eventually driving off the cliff and into the water near the Whetstone 24-Seven. Video *The preacher in this mission sounds similar to Pastor Richards. *The 'pimpmobile' used in this mission is a parody of the 'Pope Mobile'; even Jizzy instructs CJ to treat the vehicle "like the Pope Mobile ". *If the player gets in front of both the Huntley and the Stretch and then shoots the driver of the Stretch in the head, the driver of the Huntley will get out and shoot at the player. If CJ escapes from the driver and drives far away, the Huntley will mysteriously follow the Stretch even when the player drives out of San Fierro until the player stops or destroy the Huntley. This situation can be also seen in Robbing Uncle Sam. *A much easier way of stopping the preacher and his convoy without chasing them through San Fierro is waiting for them to turn onto a road and ambushing them with a Rocket Launcher. A similar method is placing satchel charges on the road and detonating them in front of the Stretch and the security. *In the last part of the mission, only the Preacher Bishop, his protection and his driver are needed to be killed. The player can ignore the Bishop's girl sitting in the back seat of the preacher's limo and hop back to the Broadway. When the mission completes, the girl will get off the vehicle and walk away, and she will act like a normal NPC. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_42_-_Jizzy_Introduction_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_43_-_Jizzy_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_42_-_Jizzy_Introduction_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_43_-_Jizzy_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_42_-_Jizzy_Introduction_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_43_-_Jizzy_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}fr:Jizzy (mission) es:Jizzy (misión) de:Jizzy (Mission) pl:Jizzy (misja) ru:Jizzy (миссия) pt:Jizzy (missão) fi:Jizzy (tehtävä) zh:Jizzy（任务） Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions